encuentro A crisscolfer story
by crissanchez
Summary: No es mas que  una forma  de ver el primer encuentro de Darren Criss y Chris Colfer. Espero que os guste


EL ENCUENTRO a crisscolfer fic

Encima de tener un día agotador ahora tengo que ir a cenar con los jefes- decía Chris nada más entrar en casa – y para qué? , para conocer a un chico nuevo que va a venir a Glee… y eso que tiene? – decía a si mismo entrando precipitadamente en su habitación y encendiendo su I pod para que sonara la música pre programada…- que diferencia hay entre este chico y los demás ¿- se decía mientras se encaminaba hacia la ducha para poder arreglarse para ir a su cita.

Sonaba Petrucci, los acordes de guitarra llenando todo el espacio y tras ver la temperatura exacta dejó que la cálida lluvia le mojara lentamente : pasó a lavarse rápidamente cuerpo y pelo disfrutando de los primeros sensuales acordes y se dejó llevar por los sonidos que inundaban por completo la habitación , levantando los brazos por encima del teléfono de ducha , pegando su frente a la pared y dejando que el agua corriera sensual por todo su cuerpo , caminando lentamente por su cuello y la profundidad de su columna vertebral , más profunda ahora que tenia los músculos de la espalda marcados por la colocación de los brazos. Bajaba despacio recorriendo valles y llanuras : su espalda , su cadera ligeramente arqueda por la cercanía hacia la pared, su culo suavemente redondeado y sus piernas como si fuera la caricia de un amante que deseara darle placer y descanso . Suspiró aún colocado en esa posición… hacia demasiado tiempo desde su última ducha a dos y deseaba enormemente repetir la experiencia. Cerró los ojos y le recordó, a él, en la última ducha que se dieron justo antes de decirse adiós y un látigo de nostalgia golpeó su cuerpo … y tras eso se acabó la paz que ésta ducha pretendía ser .

Estaba tan molesto por dejar que el pasado le asaltara otra vez que abrió la mampara con un fuerte golpe y acudió a recoger la toalla azul que tenía a su lado , secándose con movimientos rápidos mientras las gotas que mojaban su pelo recorrían su pecho y espalda . Se vistió rápidamente y sin mucho esmero porque aunque era un sitio público iría al reservado que siempre tenía Ryan : pantalones negros , camiseta gris con fulard a juego , su eterno chaleco y por supuesto su abrigo . Hacía mucho frio esta noche y no olvidó ponerse su gorra...para evitar que el frio se metiera en sus huesos como aquella amarga despedida que le había dejado el invierno impreso en ellos.

Entraba en el restaurante con paso decidido y con su eterno iphone en a mano… no necesitaba que nadie le acompañara , sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el reservado que solía utilizar Ryan Murphy . Nada más entrar quedo sorprendido por un par de ojos , verdes e inmensos , que le miraban desde el lado contrario a una silla vacía , teóricamente la que sería la suya , mientras hablaba animadamente con Ryan que escuchaba atento la profunda voz del moreno.

Hola Chris- saludó risueño Ryan – puntual, como siempre . Te presento a …

Eres tú!- dijo Chris sonriendo y extendiendo la mano para estrechársela – tú hiciste A very potter musical. Me encanta ésa obra.

Si – dijo Darren riendo al saludo de Chris – soy Darren. Pensé que nadie sabía de mi vida anterior – dijo con los ojos brillando de alegría.

Oh, yo si . Soy un gran fan de AVPM. – dijo Chris sentándose a la mesa y mirando por primera vez a Ryan , que desde su esquina observaba las chispas que salían de ésos dos- disculpa… hola Ryan . Como estas?- dijo Chris mirando por primera vez a su mentor con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Todo genial Chris , como va tu libro?- le dijo observando el sutil cambio en la expresión de Darren que parecía como si acabara de ver los faros de un tren y estuviera hipnotizado – se que estarás en pleno proceso- dijo centrándose en Chris que le atendía y no observaba las fuertes señales que emitía Darren .- Pero él si – se dijo- y era perfecto que la química entre ellos fuera tan patente y natural .

Hemos quedado aquí – dijo Ryan observando a los dos – para que te presente a tu novio, Kurt-sonrió al observar las sorprendidas caras de los dos y el leve sonrojo que se había posado en las mejillas de ambos.

Fue Chris quien rompió el silencio que reinaba en la mesa con una brillante sonrisa diciendo:

Voy a ser novio de Harry Potter?- dijo con los ojos azules resplandecientes- genial!. sabes también hacer trucos de magia?- le dijo inocentemente a un risueño Darren, que desde el otro lado de la mesa le observaba con los ojos verdes brillando como espejos.

Bueno – dijo Darren con la sonrisa en los labios, nunca sabría Chris lo que sus inocentes palabras habían movido en él - puedo intentarlo. Aunque trabajo mucho mejor sobre el escenario en el que solo hay que pedirlo y salen palomas de la chistera y se hace la luz con un solo giro de muñeca. – y tras decir eso hizo un rápido juego de manos , haciendo desaparecer una pequeña bolita de papel entre sus dedos- Tachán!- dijo Darren entre risas- no es mucho , pero ten en cuenta que no he podido pasar por el "callejón Diagon" para poder coger mi varita mágica- dijo a un risueño Chris cuya sonrisa se acrecentó al oír esas palabras , mientras pensaba que probablemente no le hacía falta ninguna ( otra ) varita para poder hacer magia …

Desde su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa Ryan observaba a los dos jóvenes que se veían involucrados en una batalla sobre cuál de las novelas de Harry Potter era mejor , del agente doble llamado profesor Snape y de por qué hizo bien Harry en no tomar para sí la varita de sauco …observaba y disimuladamente sonreía.

Continuó a cena entre la charla amena d ellos dos , los silencios de Ryan , no tensos sino observadores, hasta que el tiempo acabó y tuvieron que levantarse de ése reservado . Salieron los 3 de allí y recogieron sus abrigos para después acudir cada uno a su coche para volver a sus respectivas casas. En la puerta todos se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos y Ryan les comentó que en un par de días tendrían su primera escena juntos… y que descansaran .

Montado en su coche Chris colocó si iphone para que pudiera reproducir las últimas pistas que había escuchado y en ese momento la voz cálida de Darren cantó alegremente que "volvía a Hogwarths y que ése era el lugar al que pertenecía, no a Privet Drive" y sonrió. Mientras en su coche Darren aún no se creía la suerte que había tenido en la elección de "su novio". Chris siempre había sido su favorito de Glee en la primera temporada… y mucho más desde que le vio con su traje de animador cantando por Madonna "4 minutes". Ver que era mucho más simpático, amable y atractivo que lo que él había pensado le hizo sonreír. Era su trabajo, es cierto, pero éste iba a ser un trabajo que iba a disfrutar enormemente.

En el último coche y ya a varias manzanas camino de su casa conducía Ryan con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tenía razón Brad, la química entre ésos dos iba a cruzar la pantalla y dar a los espectadores exactamente donde querían …

Se recordó mentalmente hacer más hincapié en las escenas de Klaine durante esta temporada.


End file.
